Cut N' Copy
by Kixstana Boxin
Summary: (Sequel to 'Tale of Echidna and Girl') When Eggman wants revenge on Jenny and the gang, trouble is bound to happen! And what about the wierd colored hedgehogs? (Finished! A long one-pager!)


AN: After many requests, (2 reviews), I have continued my series of Sonic stories. This is the sequel to "A Tale of Echidna and Girl". I had a stroke of inspiration after watching one of my favorite movies. See if you can guess which one! I have also added to Bokkun's character a bit to make him like GIR from invader Zim. Only smarter. Oh and I do not own any Sonic X characters, but I do own Jennifer Wyvern. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eggman threw random objects around the room. How could a girl, a rat, and a mutt defeat him!? It was humiliating! He scowled and began to pace angrily. Stopping suddenly, the evil genius rubbed his chin in thought. He had an idea.  
  
"No one can beat them, but they can beat themselves..."  
  
"BOKKUN!!!" He bellowed.  
  
The little black creature hovered into the room. It cocked its head to the side, wondering why his boss called him.  
  
"Yeeees?" it flew in circles around him.  
  
"I have a job for you."  
  
"Really!? What is it!?"  
  
The villain turned to his minion and scowled at its perkiness. "I want you to get DNA samples from each one of these beings." He motioned to the cracked computer screen that displayed the mission.  
  
"Okay.whatza DRA sample?" Bokkun stared.  
  
Rubbing his temples, Eggman tried to remain calm, "Just get a hair from each of them! And don't come back until you do!" He called after it's retreating form.  
  
"Soon wench, you will wish you never met me!!!"  
  
****************************  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I look like a fool."  
  
"C'mon!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Don't make me come in there! I'll bust down the door!"  
  
Jenny sat in her room, next to a closed and locked bathroom door. Leaning against it, she called to the occupant. A grunt met her ears as the door slowly opened. A red echidna, with a scowl planted on his face, emerged. He was wearing swimming trunks.  
  
"I am NOT going out like this." He grumbled to the teenage girl.  
  
She giggled and patted his head. Donned in a red one-piece, she matched her companion's fur. "Knux, I see nothing wrong with your trunks. Now hurry up, or we're going to be late for the pool party!"  
  
Her newfound friend, Christopher Thorndyke, had invited them. The summers were now hot and sticky, and the thought of an Olympic sized pool was refreshing. The only thing stopping her was a grumpy mobian.  
  
Knuckles' scowl deepened. He looked so ominous that Kujo, Jenny's dog, limped out of the room in fear. But it had no effects on the young woman.  
  
"I thought you would like the flame pattern." True to her word, the trunks were designed with black flames against a red background.  
  
"Sonic and the rest are going to be there, and they are NOT going to see me like this!" He growled at her.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Jennifer walked towards the door. "At least you don't have to take swimming lessons like he does!"  
  
"Well.. Yeah.I can't miss that. Fine! You win! .This time." Knuckles crossed his arms and followed her out the door, and into the limousine Chris had sent for them.  
  
The teen smiled to herself, "The score, Knux: 0. Jenny: 7483!!!" she giggled then shut the car door with a slam.  
  
When they arrived, Chris greeted them with a smile. He led them to the pool, where Cream and Cheese were playing in the shallow end. Amy was showing off a frilly two-piece. Tails was jumping on the diving board, hovering, and waiting for Sonic. The blue hedgehog was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Jenny shook hands with all of them, but gave Tails a hug. She had always thought he was adorable. Blushing, the little fox, caught a glare from Knuckles, and quickly returned to his perch.  
  
"Hey, where's blue boy?" She looked around, scratching her head in confusion.  
  
Giggling, Amy pointed to a tree. Sitting there in blue swim trunks was Sonic. He had a glare plastered on his face, and was staring at the water like a cat would. Jennifer left Knuckles' side, and walked up to the tree.  
  
"Hey Jenny." The hedgehog greeted her, not taking his eyes off the pool.  
  
"Hi Big Blue. Ready for your lessons?" She had insisted on giving them all nicknames.  
  
"You're not gettin me near the water."  
  
Pulling on his leg, she caused him to fall. She held him in her arms like a baby, and made her way towards the pool.  
  
"NO! You can't make me!" He struggled, trying to get away, "This is inhuman!"  
  
"Good thing you aren't human."  
  
Dropping him into the water, he began to flail about. Screaming at the top of his lungs, he tried to stay afloat. His arms moved so fast, that they splashed everyone within a 1-mile radius.  
  
"Blue, you're in the shallow end."  
  
"Oh. I knew that."  
  
Jenny slid into the water, and held him by his armpits. "Now, tell me when you can't touch the bottom." She moved farther out, into deeper water.  
  
"I can't touch the bottom! I can't touch the bottom!" Sonic began to flail again.  
  
Knuckles, who was watching in a chair nearby, rolled his eyes. How pathetic was this? He just hoped Jenny had enough patience. If it were him, he would have dunked the crybaby by now.  
  
"Nice easy strokes, see?"  
  
Smirking to himself, he watched her work. She would be great with kids, a good mom. He began to scowl. Where the hell did that thought come from? Getting up from his spot, he made his way to the pool, and jumped in. Swimming backstrokes around the two, he gave Sonic a sneer, mocking him.  
  
Blowing a raspberry, Sonic lost his concentration, and began to sink. Jenny caught him, however, and told him to stay focused.  
  
Watching this whole scene was Bokkun. He hovered in the air above them, and since no one had the idea to look up, he went unnoticed. Zooming head first, he skimmed over all of their heads, hands outstretched.  
  
Jenny ducked; screaming as the black creature barely missed her. The rest of the group wasn't so lucky. They all felt a small pain at the top of their head. Bokkun smiled in its evil way, holding hairs in his little hands. He suddenly flew away.  
  
Cream sniffled, rubbing her ear, "Why did he do that?" Cheese squeaked in agreement.  
  
Tails watched him go, a small scowl on his face, "Whatever the reason, I think we should keep our guard up. Just in case."  
  
Sonic, who had crawled out of the pool, stood next to him dripping. "You're right Tails, when Bokkun's around, that means Eggman isn't far behind."  
  
They all agreed that it was best to cancel the party early, since they didn't know what their enemy had in mind. Knuckles was heading to his home in the forest, when Jenny stopped him.  
  
"I'd feel better if you came home with me. I don't like the thought of you alone in the forest." She gave him a concerned stare.  
  
The red echidna sighed and shrugged, "Fine. Even though I can take care of myself, I'll go because I don't want to leave you unprotected."  
  
Jennifer blushed at his last comment, and started to walk towards the limo to go home. The whole way, she kept glancing at him, did he really worry about her, the way she did about him? Or was he just being a good friend?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Excellent. All is going according to plan.Good job Bokkun." Eggman began to type on his super computer. Next to him sat five giant test tubes, all full of what looked to be embryos.  
  
"Yay! I did good!" Bokkun floated upside-down, a large grin plastered on it's face.  
  
Ignoring his hyperactive minion, Eggman turned around to watch his creations grow. They were growing, and at an incredible rate. The embryos soon gained features, and you could clearly see who they where cloned from. One thing stuck out. The fact that neither of the clones had any color to them. All were black and white.  
  
"That's strange. Bokkun!"  
  
Hearing his name, the creature stopped spinning in midair. "Yeeeeees?"  
  
"Where were Sonic and the rest when you collected the DNA samples?"  
  
"........"  
  
"THE HAIRS!"  
  
"OOOOOH! They were swimming. Can I go swimming?"  
  
"As I suspected." Eggman ignored Bokkun's question and began to read the computer screen. It showed all of the information on the clones, including their shoe size. It had a close up on the hairs he had collected, and they all had chlorine molecules sticking to them.  
  
Rubbing his chin, the genius smirked, "No matter. A tiny miscalculation. It will simply take the coloring more time to appear. Then they will be exact replicas!!!"  
  
Bokkun sat on his head, "Why do we want more heroes?" It questioned.  
  
"But that's the beauty of it! They are programmed to obey only me! Nothing else! Once they defeat the others, my clones will help me to destroy this planet and return to Mobius!" Eggman cackled.  
  
"Oh." It was still clueless.  
  
Suddenly a communicator on Eggman's wrist began to beep. Scowling towards the tiny machine, he grumbled. "I have to go and repair a robot. Bokkun, don't touch ANYTHING! Especially with your grubby hands!"  
  
Saluting slightly, Bokkun watched his boss leave in a huff. Turning to the computer console, he stared. "Pretty buttons..." His small hand reached to touch a yellow knob, when he remembered the warning.  
  
"....don't touch ANYTHING!" It echoed in his mind.  
  
"Well, I just wont use my hands!" He jumped up onto the keypad, and began to dance all over it, his feet stepping on random buttons. The tubes next to him began to glow.  
  
'COLOR PROCESS ONLINE' a cold mechanic voice filled the room.  
  
'REVERSION ACTIVATED'  
  
Running back in, Eggman was blinded by a bright light coming from his clones. Before he could reach the keypad, the tubes exploded.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
************************************************  
  
"Are you DONE yet?" Knuckles leaned against the door. It was the same bathroom that he had taken so long in.  
  
"Don't come in!" was his only reply.  
  
Rolling his eyes, the red echidna walked over to her bed, and hopped onto it. He remembered the first time they had met, her father thinking Knuckles was nothing more but a doll. Not to mention their first battle with Eggman. Her dog, Kujo, was still suffering from burns.  
  
He smirked to himself as the bathroom door opened. Turning to talk to Jenny, he stopped, his mouth gapping open like a fish. His nose began to bleed.  
  
Standing in the doorway was Jenny in nothing but a towel. She blushed furiously, but did not run away. Walking towards Knuckles, she closed his mouth with one finger. Then gently picking him up, she pushed him into the hallway. He let her, since he was in a daze.  
  
"Get a tissue Knux!" she called after she had slammed the door in his face.  
  
Knuckles stood outside her door, eyes wide, nose bleeding. He was so dazed; he forgot to tell her not to call him by his nickname.  
  
Jenny's father, George, walked up behind him, and raised a brow. He had found out a couple of months ago that the echidna was not a toy. He tapped Knuckles on the shoulder. Not getting a response, he turned him around. Noticing his expression, George shook his head.  
  
"Jenny gave you an eye full?" He asked sternly.  
  
"U-uh huh."  
  
Chuckling the man clasped him on the shoulder, "Her mother, bless her soul, did the exact same thing when we were kids." He cleared his throat and gave a fatherly scowl, "Just remember. She is a human girl. It could never work out." With that said, he turned towards his room, and marched off.  
  
Knuckles, who was out of lala-land, looked to the ground and crossed his arms, "Yeah, it could never work out." He sighed dejectedly.  
  
The door opened to reveal Jenny, fully dressed and combing her hair, "Okay Knuckles, you can come in..Hey, what's wrong?" She had a concerned look on her face.  
  
Hw looked up at her, a fake smirk plastered on his muzzle, "Nothing Jen." His eyes told differently.  
  
Kneeling, she looked him in the eye. "Knuckles, c'mon, you can tell me!" She rested her hand on his arm.  
  
"Nothing, okay!? I'm fine!" he snapped at her, immediately regretting it.  
  
Taken by surprise, Jenny bit her lip, and stepped back. Knuckles had never sounded like this before. Sure he got annoyed sometimes, but he always got over it quickly. Small tears threatened to fall, but she forbid them to.  
  
"Fine then! If you're going to reject my friendship, then you can sleep in that damn forest of yours!" Slamming the door, she turned and launched her self onto the bed. There she allowed the silent tears to fall.  
  
Pounding on the door, Knuckles frowned at her behavior, "Jen! Jenny! Hey, Jen!" giving it one last hit, he gave up, and stormed out of the house. Looking back he sneered, "It would never work out. It would just end up like this.." he turned towards the park, and made his way home.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Back at Eggman's lair, he was staring into the faces of his newest creations. His eyes wide with shock, the villain began to back up against the wall. His minion, Bokkun, floated towards the clones, a curious look on its face.  
  
"Oooh, pretty colors!" It poked one of them, earning a smack across the head. The blow was so powerful; it threw him across the room.  
  
"Don't touch me, freak!" The voice belonged to a bright, neon green hedgehog. He looked just like Sonic, except that his eyes were blue, and his shoes white with red stripes. He also had a scowl planted on his face, and was sneering in Bokkun's direction.  
  
"Yeah, freak!" A female hedgehog with bright green fur nodded her head. She had neon pink eyes and leaned against the Sonic look alike. She was obviously a clone from Amy.  
  
Standing behind her was a chocolate brown bunny. She looked around with wide, yellow eyes, and pursed her lips together. The Cream-clone rubbed her arms, "Were are we? This place gives me the creeps." A completely white chao chirped in agreement.  
  
A dark, almost black, blue echidna walked around the lab. "Wherever we are," he began, his red eyes scanning the area, "It's a wreck." He motioned to the broken test tubes, and liquid scattered everywhere.  
  
"It seems to be a lab. One made for cloning. The tubes are oozing a gelatos base, perfect for holding life forms. Manley clones, such as ourselves." Everyone, including Eggman, turned to a sky blue fox that was calmly glancing around the room. His orange eyes stopped on them, and he shrugged.  
  
"I was just pointing out the obvious."  
  
Eggman was soon over his shock, and began to inspect the clones. "Incredible! They are actually better than the originals! But the coloring is all wrong!" Scowling at Bokkun, he pointed at the mess, "Bokkun, This is your doing, no doubt."  
  
The black creature crawled out of the hole it had made in the wall, "Maaaaaaybe."  
  
The Amy-clone crossed her arms, "The freak gets a name? I want a name!" she stamped her foot in impatience.  
  
"Chill babe, we can choose our own." The green hedgehog thought for a minute, "I'm Cyclone." He nodded his head in satisfaction.  
  
"I'm Chocolate!" the bunny exclaimed excitedly, "And this is Vanilla!" The chao smiled widely at its name.  
  
The echidna smirked to himself, "Dreads." He leaned against the wall, and watched the others.  
  
"I would rather be called Einstein, if you please." The fox held his hands behind his back and stood on the balls of his heels.  
  
The female hedgehog clapped her hands, "And I'm Amber!"  
  
Eggman stared blankly at them. They weren't supposed to think, only obey him. He had to see if they weren't malfunctioning.  
  
"Yes, Yes. Names and all, but now you have a job to do! Go destroy the original Sonic and the rest!" He motioned towards doors that lead outside.  
  
Cyclone rubbed his nose indifferently, "Sorry Pops. But we ain't takin' orders from you!" He ran around Eggman, tying him up. After he was done, he turned to the rest, "We'll go see these 'originals' and when we're through, we'll be the only ones in the world!"  
  
As they all marched out of the lab, Eggman scowled and sighed through his nose. At least they were going to destroy Sonic, one way or another. Another problem, however, had arisen.  
  
"Bokkun, get over here and UNTIE ME!!!"  
  
**********************************************  
  
Sitting in a giant knothole, was Knuckles. He crossed his arms trying to keep warm. Even though his body was covered with fur, he was still cold. He couldn't take his mind off of Jenny. How could she affect him so much? Maybe he should go back and apologize. Sure she'd stay mad for a while, but eventually she would forgive him.  
  
Jumping out of the tree, the red echidna landed on the ground silently. Turning around, he was about to head over to Jenny's, when he stopped face to face with....himself! Staring into blood red eyes, he backed up into a fighting stance.  
  
"Who are you!?" he snarled at the intruder.  
  
Crossing his arms lazily, Dreads smirked, "According to my friend here," He motioned to a sky blue fox, "I'm you."  
  
"What!? You look nothing like me!"  
  
Amber walked up from behind Dreads, a smirk playing on her lips, "Oh, I think you have SOME sort of similarity." She inspected him, then brushed up against him, causing Knuckles to step back some.  
  
His eyes wide, he watched her circle him like a hungry shark. "Amy!? What are you doing!?" What was wrong with her? And her quills were strangely colored.  
  
"Lets get one thing strait." She leaned in close so that their noses were almost touching, "I. Am not. Amy."  
  
Those were the last words he heard before someone behind him knocked him unconscious. The shapes got darker as he fell into a deep and painful sleep.  
  
Wiping his hands clean, Cyclone smiled at their dirty work. He turned to the female hedgehog, and laid his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Nice work Babe."  
  
Giggling, Amber picked up Knuckle's hand with dainty fingers, "Ya know, it's a shame we have to get rid of him. He is cute."  
  
Einstein rubbed his furry chin in thought. "Perhaps, we don't have to dispose of him so soon. He could be a valuable asset."  
  
A figure appeared through a bush, "In English nerd!" Chocolate crossed her arms and scowled. Vanilla was not far behind, copying her movements.  
  
"Simply put, we use him as bait."  
  
Dreads, who was silent this whole time, clapped Einstein on the back, "Genius. Pure genius."  
  
The fox puffed out his chest, "Naturally."  
  
"Hold the phone. I mean, we're clones right?" Cyclone began, "But the old man said we were 'better than the originals'. I don't feel better, I mean, I'm already great." He smirked causing the rest of the group to groan.  
  
Dreads shrugged, "Maybe he was just blowin' hot air."  
  
Chocolate rolled her eyes, "We, super-nerd over there is real smart." Vanilla landed on her head to rest.  
  
Amber sauntered up to Knuckles unconscious body; "I obviously have a way with guys. Could that be my improvement?" She raised a brow.  
  
"Possibly. And Cyclone is amazingly fast. His 'original' is probably a bit slower than him. Dreads is calm, and doesn't rush into things. We saw how this fellow," Einstein pointed at Knuckles, "Is very high strung. And Chocolate..." He trailed off.  
  
Snuffing in his direction, the bunny turned up her nose, "I'm probably tougher than my original. Either that, or I'm here to even the odds."  
  
Cyclone nodded his head in thought, "Just wondering." Picking up the unconscious echidna, they all made their way out of the forest.  
  
Dreads sniffed the air slightly; "He was going somewhere when we showed up. Maybe we should follow his scent, back to the place."  
  
"A logical suggestion, besides, we have no other lead." The blue fox hovered after them. They were headed to Jenny's house.  
  
After about an hour of walking, the clones stopped in front of a white house. It was normal looking, with a picket fence and a freshly mowed lawn.  
  
Raising a brow, Amber placed a hand on her hip, "Geez. Talk about picture perfect! Where's the pony?"  
  
Dropping Knuckles none to gently, Cyclone motioned to Dreads, "You, nose wonder, where to?"  
  
Sneering at the hedgehog, the echidna's nose twitched, "Up the drain, through that window..hold up!" He took a deep breath, and smirked. "Heh. I think Romeo here has a lady friend."  
  
As if to answer, a silhouette walked past the window he was pointing at. It was obviously female, which caused most of the guys to smile.  
  
Amber and Chocolate rolled their eyes, "Can we get this over with?" The bunny tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
Einstein, snapping out of his stupor, coughed, "Erm. Yes, now one of us has to go and capture the female."  
  
Dreads volunteered, "I do look like him. 'Sides, I wanna see this chicky up close." He muttered to himself as he began to climb the pipe.  
  
Jenny was dressed in her pajamas, ready for bed when she heard a clatter at her window. Turning around, she saw a familiar shadow on the sill. "Knuckles, I don't feel like talking to you right now." She stated coldly.  
  
"To bad toots." A gruff voice came from the other side of the screen.  
  
Her mouth dropped in shock, "Toots!? You listen here Knuckles the Echidna! If you think I'm going to let you talk to me like that, you've got another thing--" She threw open the glass, and gasped, "Your not Knux!"  
  
Jumping into her room, Dreads smiled tauntingly at here, "Got that right...Toots." He motioned to the window, and the rest of the clones hopped in.  
  
"Sonic? Amy? Cream? Tails?" She named them all off.  
  
The green hedgehog looked her up and down, "Nope. Babe, we're better! New and improved!" He laid Knuckles on her bed.  
  
"Knux!" Jenny ran to him, cradling his head in her arms, "What did you do to him!?" She bellowed tearfully at them.  
  
Einstein's ears pricked up, "Hello. What have we here?" He turned fast enough to see a black mass charge at him. It was soon stopped by Dreads, who punched Kujo in the gut.  
  
The dog flew back, crashing into the wall. The fox uncurled from his protective ball and sighed. "Thank you Dreads. Now, we should send some sort of message to the others." Someone barging into the room once again cut him off.  
  
"What in the Hell? Jenny are you alright!?" Her father stared into fist of a certain blue echidna. "Knuckles, since when did you dye your hair?" He was thrown back, his jaw breaking with a sickening crack. This caused Jenny to scream louder.  
  
"Why are you doing this!? Who are you!?"  
  
Amber slapped her face, "Will you shut up!? Is there anyone else in the house?" She growled.  
  
"N-No." the teen shrunk into Knuckles warm fur.  
  
"Good. Get to the phone, and call your friends."  
  
"B-But it's late."  
  
The female hedgehog raised her hand to strike the cowering teen once more, when Dreads stopped her, "C'mon Amber. Leave her alone." He had a scowl to show that he was serious.  
  
Chocolate handed Jenny the phone roughly, then turned to talk with Vanilla. Picking up the receiver, she dialed the Thorndyke's number.  
  
A sleepy voice answered, "Y-Yeah?" It was Chris.  
  
"Chris! You've got to help me! These..THINGS came into my house and attacked everyone! They hurt Knux really badly! Hurry! I--" Jenny was cut off by Cyclone grabbing Knuckles by his throat.  
  
"Now, Now, babe. Ya don't want to give out to much info, do you?" His grip tightened.  
  
Tears began to fall, and she gulped, "C-Chris. I have to go...." She slowly placed the phone into its cradle.  
  
"Smart move, babe." The hedgehog let go, and turned to the rest of them.  
  
Scowling, Jenny hugged Knuckles' body closer to hers, "Don't call me babe." She muttered towards him.  
  
Stopping in mid stride, Cyclone turned around, "Well guess what, BABE, you're in no position to give out orders. Chocolate, Einstein, tie her up. We need to prepare for our..guests."  
  
Using sheets from her bed, the two clones followed commands, and tied Jenny up. Struggling, she looked to them with pleading eyes, "Why are you doing this?"  
  
Chocolate snuffed at her, "We were made to be copies. Now we're gonna be the originals once we take out your little friends."  
  
Einstein didn't dare look her in the eye, but instead bound her arms, then walked away.  
  
Amber sauntered up to Cyclone, "Can I work my magic on them first? Lowered their guard?" She smirked.  
  
Nodding his head, the green hedgehog smirked as well, "Good idea babe, Dreads, you keep a look out. Holler if ya see anything."  
  
Nodding, the blue echidna looked out of the window, just to stick his head back in. He had an evil grin on his face, "Its show time!"  
  
"Hrm. Einstein, make sure to gag the girl. Now, Amber, you're on." Cyclone motioned to the opened window.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Christopher Thorndyke stepped out of the Tornado X, a worried frown on his face. Jenny had called earlier talking about monsters, and then she suddenly hung up. Looking around, he spotted Sonic waiting in the bushes, a frown on his muzzle.  
  
"Something's up. I can feel it!"  
  
The rest of the gang climbed out of the jet, being to slow to run over like Sonic did. Amy stuck close to her hero's side.  
  
"Hey, what's that!?" She motioned to a green figure lying on the ground, below Jenny's window.  
  
Sonic scowled, "Stay here, I'll check it out." He crept up to the body, slowly and silently, gasping at what he saw. Calling the others over, they inspected the female hedgehog.  
  
"Whoa! She looks just like you Amy!" Tails exclaimed.  
  
Chris blushed a bit, "Only, I don't know how to put it, curvier." He coughed embarrassed.  
  
Cream poked the arm, "Why is she that funny color?"  
  
Amber suddenly grabbed the bunny's wrist. Snapping her eyes open, she smirked, "Surprise!" Jumping up, she gave a signal, and the other clones leapt from the window.  
  
Sonic stepped back, "What the?" he stared in shock.  
  
Cyclone sneered, "Aw, aren't you glad to see us?" he helped Amber up and held her close, "Didn't she play a perfect sleeping beauty!"  
  
Tails gathered his bearings first, "What did you do with Jenny!?" he asked defensively.  
  
Amy nodded in agreement, "Yeah!"  
  
Chocolate giggled, in a cruel way, "Well, you could say she's tied up at the moment!" she and the rest burst into laughter.  
  
Dreads smirked, "And we'll even play fair." He tossed a half conscious Knuckles at them. "To even it up."  
  
Einstein clicked his tongue, and counted the heroes, "This won't do, then have one more than us!"  
  
Moving faster than the eye could see, Cyclone lifter Christopher up by his shirt collar, and threw him into the house, through the open window.  
  
Sonic and the rest gasped, "Chris!" they all moved to go and help them, but were stopped.  
  
The clones stood in their path. "Ya want him, you gotta get through us!" Cyclone motioned for the battle to begin. The Originals verses the copies.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh my head." Chris moaned and stood up. He looked around the room and soon saw Jenny bound and gagged on the floor. Running to her, he quickly untied her, and inspected her for any wounds.  
  
She pulled away from him, "For the last time, I'm fine!" turning towards the window, she began to creep up to it.  
  
Christopher caught her arm, and stared at her split lip. It was caked with dried blood. "How'd you get this!?" he asked alarmed. If Knuckles saw that they hurt her, he would have had a fit.  
  
Yanking her wrist out of his grasp, she pursed her lips, "The Amy-clone got to physical. What's happening out there?" Peeking out the window, she gasped, horrified at what was happening.  
  
"This, this, torture. It isn't right. Why are they fighting? Why can't they see that it's stupid to fight to the death? No one will be victor." Holding a hand to her mouth, she bit her finger, not noticing that she drew blood.  
  
Scowling to herself, she nodded. Her head snapped to Chris, her eyes gazing at him blankly. "Chris, my dad's unconscious in the hallway. Go call an ambulance, now." She placed a foot on the sill, planning to jump down.  
  
"Jenny, what are you doing!?" The boy tried to run to her, but the scowl she sent his way stopped him in his tracks.  
  
"Go call an ambulance. My dad needs more help than I do." With that said, she jumped out of the window, landing painfully on her knees.  
  
Chris stared worried at the spot she had been sitting at, "Good luck Jen, and you're going to need it." He picked up the receiver, and began to dial.  
  
Jennifer stared at the battle happening right before her eyes. It was a fight to the finish, and it looked like no one was winning. Sonic and Cyclone were obviously moving to fast for her to see, but she could hear their grunts of effort.  
  
Turing to a scream, she saw Chocolate holding Cream in a headlock, cutting off the rabbit's oxygen. Her yellow face was starting to turn blue.  
  
Running towards her, Jenny separated them, and held Cream close. The clone scowled at her, and growled under her breathe.  
  
"Set. Her. Down." the brown bunny demanded.  
  
Shaking her head, the teen stared wide-eyed. "You're so young, why do you fight like this?"  
  
She was answered by Chocolate jumping up and kicking her in the stomach. Jenny let go of Cream, and flew back, into another fight. Groaning she watched Amy and Amber duke it out.  
  
Amy had her standard Mallet, but Amber seemed to be using hand-to-hand combat. She dodged, kicked, punched and even head butted. The human girl struggled to separate them, but was pushed back once more.  
  
"I've got to do something. I won't let it end like this!"  
  
She scanned the area, and saw a fight that made her heart shatter. Knuckles and Dreads were going at each other, but it was as plain as day as to who was winning. Her echidna friend was battered and bruised, trying his hardest to stay on his feet, while the other kept attacking, seeming to never stop.  
  
Clutching her hand to her chest she realized she was crying. Tears splattered the ground, unnoticed by the warriors around her. Jennifer Wyvern then made the most important decision of her life.  
  
She ran into the middle of the echidna's fight, just as Dreads was dealing a final blow that would have ended Knuckles life. If it had hit its target. But instead it hit Jenny strait in the gut.  
  
Everything else seemed to go in slow motion. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and turned to the heart-wrenching scene.  
  
The blue echidna pulled his fist back, eyes wide, it was drenched in human blood. He looked at Jenny; she had a small smile on her face.  
  
"At least the slaughter has stopped...." she groaned painfully, and fell to the ground with a heavy thud.  
  
Turning to look at the others Dreads breathed heavily.  
  
"I didn't mean it. She just got into the way and--" He turned back to see Knuckles fist coming strait at him. He stepped back, and fell to the ground from the force.  
  
Knuckles was all over him then, "You BASTARD! She's dead! Dead! Because of you!" He was pulled back by Sonic and Cyclone, surprisingly working together.  
  
Slumping, the echidna let himself be dragged away from his counter part. Yanking his arms away from the hedgehogs, he knelt by Jenny's lifeless body. Blood was oozing out of the corner of her mouth, and her eyes stared into nothing. The wound on her stomach was horrible, and still bleeding.  
  
"I can't believe she's really gone. I never even got the chance to tell her..." Knuckles reached over and closed her eyes, in respect to the dead. He then held her clammy hand in his, and kissed her fingers.  
  
The clones went over to help Dreads up. They didn't look him in the eye, and Einstein wouldn't even touch him. He scowled to himself, muttering, "If she hadn't gotten into the way...."  
  
Knuckles' head snapped up, "I would be dead, and she would be mourning me! Don't you get it!? She tried to stop us, and it cost her, her life."  
  
Chocolate began to sniffle, much to her displeasure, and held Vanilla close. "And to think, I kicked her away. She asked me why I fought. I guess I didn't know the answer, and I still don't." She broke into tears and hid her face in Einstein fur.  
  
Amber held Cyclone's hand in hers, "She did it, because she cared." Letting go, she walked over to Knuckles and knelt beside him, "And I can know see why. You cared for her too."  
  
The red echidna brushed off her arm, shutting his eyes tightly. He felt as if he would die right there with Jenny. Standing up, he reluctantly let go off her hand, and turned to the clones.  
  
"She did it to stop us. And if you want to fight, go ahead. But I will honor her death, and respect her last wishes." He stood silently, and looked at them all, making no other move.  
  
Dreads cracked his knuckles, "Good. A nice, easy target." He was about to attack, when Cyclone suddenly appeared in his way.  
  
"C'mon man. The fighting's gotta stop." He crossed his arms defiantly.  
  
Einstein hovered next to him, "Agreed. It has brought nothing but pain. To an innocent none the less."  
  
His eyes wide, Knuckles stared at them in disbelief. He expected them to attack him, not defend him.  
  
Amy and Amber nodded and joined hands. They too stood in Dreads' way. Sonic, and Tails soon joined them, then Cream and Chocolate. Together the made a barricade around Knuckles, and Jenny's body.  
  
Dreads frowned, and looked at his fist. It was stained with blood, and he felt sickened. Slumping his shoulders, he nodded to the rest. "Alright. No more fighting."  
  
Chris burst out of the house, and gasped at the corpse. Running to it, he stared and turned to everyone. "She's not...?" He couldn't finish the question.  
  
Sonic looked to the ground in sorrow. He had always liked danger, but not when one of his friends got hurt.  
  
The boy wiped his eyes, and then turned to the group, "An ambulance is on its way, you guys better leave."  
  
Chocolate shrugged, "But we have no place to go!" she and Vanilla shivered slightly.  
  
"I believe we can arrange something." A sweet gentle voice filled everyone's mind. They all searched for the owner of the voice, but were blinded by a bright light.  
  
Three women hovered in the air. One red, one blue, and one yellow. They all had scepters, and in between them was Jenny. She was surrounded in a light blue glow.  
  
"I am Aphrodite, Goddess of Love." The red one introduced herself.  
  
The blue bowed, "I am Athena, Goddess of Wisdom."  
  
The yellow woman stopped preening herself long enough to glance at them all, "Hera, Queen of the Goddesses."  
  
Knuckles was the first to notice, "Jen!" He tried to run to her, but was thrown back, by a large lightning bolt.  
  
"Not so fast mortal! We have to discuss our bet." Hera sneered at him. She turned to the others, and crossed her arms, "Well? He obviously cares for her. But we still don't know about her."  
  
"Bet!? You bet on us like racehorses!? Cyclone clenched his fist.  
  
The queen rolled her eyes, "Of coarse, just because we're immortal, doesn't mean we don't get bored!"  
  
Aphrodite gasped, "Of coarse she cares for him! Why else would she have sacrificed herself!" she huffed then turned to Athena. "What do you think 'Ena?"  
  
Standing up, she placed a giant hand on Jenny's small glowing shoulder, "Do you care for this mortal?"  
  
Almost instantly, the teen was nodding her head. She looked up at the Goddesses with wide eyes, and pointed to her body.  
  
Sonic frowned, "Why can't she talk?" he asked Hera.  
  
Rolling her eyes, the deity rubbed her temple, "In the afterlife, you have no voice. Now no more stupid questions!"  
  
The goddess of love smirked happily, "There you have it. I win the bet! Now let the girl live Hera!"  
  
Athena held up her hands, "Before you do, we must figure out where to place the....copies." she motioned to the clones.  
  
Amber rested a hand on her hip, "Yeah. We can't stay here! The old guy's gonna want to deprogram us!"  
  
"Well. They could stay with us on mount Olympus." Athena suggested.  
  
"WHAT!?" Hera almost fell out of the air, "I will not have rodents in my abode!"  
  
Aphrodite clapped her hands and smiled, "They can live with Hephestus and I! They will be my full responsibility!" She lifted her finger in a gentle motion, and the clones began to glow.  
  
Einstein waved his arms, "Living with a Goddess. How does that suit you all?" he turned to his companions.  
  
Cyclone held Amber and smirked, "Sounds fine to me. Ready babe?"  
  
"Ready! Lets go Aphy!" The female hedgehog smiled brightly at the goddess.  
  
Dreads seemed to be fighting the pull, "Wait! I gotta say somthin!" His body dimmed, and he walked up to his counterpart.  
  
"Knuckles, take good care of her. Chicks like that only come once in a lifetime." He nodded, and glowed brightly once more, floating to the goddesses.  
  
Chocolate and Vanilla twirled in the air, the small bunny was actually smiling, "Finally, a place we belong!" They waved goodbye, and suddenly, all the clones were gone in a puff of red smoke.  
  
Hera rolled her eyes, "Yes. Well, now we must bring the mortal to life," She picked up the glowing Jenny with her fingertips, and placed her into her body. The stomach wound shrank away, until there was nothing there but a scar.  
  
"Happy? She's alive" The yellow goddess soon disappeared in a flash of lighting.  
  
Athena shook her head, "That's the queen for you, and she always hated to lose. Now, you will all remember what happened here?"  
  
Everyone except Knuckles, who was cradling Jenny's sleeping body, nodded. How could they forget the night when one of their friends almost died?  
  
Aphrodite smiled at the echidna, "And you." She caught his eye and sent him a telepathic message, "Don't give up, things will work out."  
  
The two deities soon vanished, as ambulance sirens rang out in the night. Christopher smiled, "I'm glad Jens, okay, but we really should leave." He headed for the Tornado X, and the rest followed.  
  
Amy turned around, "Hey Knuckles, you coming?"  
  
"No. I almost lost her once, I'm not letting her out of my sight." He turned and smirked at them, "Besides, what's she going to think when her favorite plushy isn't there?" He lay next to her, and acted like a doll.  
  
Sonic smirked, "Seeya Knuckles!" he then disappeared, headed towards the Thorndyke mansion.  
  
***********************************************  
  
"Knux, I'm fine!" Jenny giggled as she tried to walk up the hill. Ever since two nights ago, when she had almost died, Knuckles had been treating her like a china doll.  
  
The echidna still steadied her arm; "You're still weak, I don't even think we should be out here!" he scowled in concern.  
  
The teen sat down on the cool grass, gasping at the sunset, "Oh! Knux, you gotta see this!" she smiled at him.  
  
He sat next to her, and crossed his arms. "Yeah. It's okay, I guess."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Stop being so grumpy. You know it's beautiful!" She leaned against him and sighed contently.  
  
Knuckles tensed, and then slowly eased his arm over her shoulders, remembering Aphrodite's words. "Ya know what's beautiful?"  
  
Jenny didn't take her eyes off the sunrise, "I dunno, what?"  
  
He gently turned her face towards his, "You." Then and there they shared their first kiss. In the light of the fading sun, to bodies from different worlds, set aside their differences, and showed each other their true feelings.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Can everybody saw 'AWWWWWWWW!' I even surprised my self with that one! It took me forever to finish, but it's done. I have an idea for a third, but I'm all tired now, so don't ask for another story for a while! The movie that inspired this was "Pokemon the First Movie: Mewtwo strikes back" I love that one! I hope you enjoyed the story! This is Kixstana Boxin, signing out!  
  
(^-.-^)ZZZzzzZZZzzzzZZZzzzzZZ 


End file.
